All That's Left
by Akarui KH
Summary: An indepth look at Bankotsu's thoughts during his final encounter with Renkotsu, from the moment Renkotsu stepped out of Mt. Hakurei to his death. Rated to be safe, MILD slash implications BanJak.


A/N – Whee! Shichinin-tai fic. Bankotsu's POV. One of my first attempts at Inuyasha fanfiction, ever. First one I decided to publish. Tried to cover the whole scene from episode 120 without a snippet of dialogue. Wound up putting one line there at the end. Might have some mild shonen-ai implications. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing. Rumiko Takahashi owns it all. Though owning Bankotsu doesn't sound half bad...  
  
"All That's Left"  
  
You two-faced, conniving bastard.  
  
Don't think I can't see you. You come out here, thinking you're all that. I know what you did. I may not be able to write out my own name or, heck, even do simple math – but it doesn't make me an automatic idiot now does it?  
  
My palms are sweaty. I clutch the handle of Banryuu in one and Jakotsu's hairpin in the other. A hairpin – the only thing left. The only goddamn thing left! And I know you did it. You may not have started it but you sure as hell finished it. I can see it in your eyes, you traitor.  
  
You move towards me, and neither of us has even spoken yet, but don't think for a second I don't know what's happening. Don't think I'm going to believe another word from your mouth, either, because I won't and you should know it.  
  
I know what you're going to do. I know what you've been plotting, it's all clear to me now. I was such an idiot before! I should have realized what was going on. I guess I'm not the greatest leader after all...though there's one difference between you and me. One good, strong difference.  
  
In a sudden bought of rage, I find myself flinging my hand up – right into your throat. How does that feel? Feel good, Renkotsu? Didn't think so. I quickly bring my hand back, stained with your blood. But you're still alive – you have three shards of the Shikon no Tama – only two are clutched in my palm.  
  
I stand and face you, anger building inside of me, blazing like a wildfire. I can see you holding your neck, and I hope it hurts you, I hope it hurts like hell for everything you've done to our group, and to me.  
  
It's a shame the educated, intellectual one turned out to be one of the most idiotic fools I have ever met. You're way beyond redemption, and I voice these thoughts. What am I going to do with you now?  
  
You killed him. I know you killed him and don't try for one second to accuse me of doing so, because there's no one around who's going to believe you. He was the only person I really, truly trusted, and to take his life away from him for your own greedy self, just to save your worthless skin – it's something unforgivable.  
  
Still grasping the last remains of our departed companion, I wonder what to do with you. Should I...kill you? Would that make me just as bad as you are? No, it's vengeance – you caused this. You didn't cause it alone, but you sure helped it along the way. Stop accusing me of everything YOU did. You used us! All of us!  
  
Want to try your luck with me, do you? I toss the two shards back at you, insisting that you take them. I don't need them. It would be unfair for me to have so many shards and you to have only one.  
  
Your snake-like eyes travel to Banryuu, my precious blade. Afraid of it? That's almost funny. You've always been the one with the advanced weaponry. You never seemed afraid of a sword before. I tell you I won't use it, and drop it to the ground. Now hurry up and attack me if you really want a fight, I'm tired of waiting.  
  
Not going to? Fine. I start to move swiftly towards you and my dark blue eyes glance you reaching for that canon of yours, and before I know it, you're blasting it at me. Barely thinking, I dodge the blast and land directly in front of you. Are you truly going to kill me, Renkotsu? Your sworn leader? I knew it. I knew it! You have no regrets. We all have our flaws, but you're the worst. You're a traitor, a liar, and a cold-hearted killer. Damn you! Damn you for everything!  
  
One more blast. I move out of the way.  
  
Two, three, four. I've managed to dodge every time. Are you done yet?  
  
Landing directly in front of you, I suddenly feel my free hand touch the hard steel of your canon and push. What's wrong? Hit me already. Attack. We both know how badly you want to kill me so you can become the leader of the Shichinintai.  
  
What's left to lead? There were seven of us in the beginning, but only you and I remain now. If you kill me, the Shichinintai would be no longer.  
  
The Shichinintai is already no longer. Long ago we were a group held together by loyalty and strong ties. We were mighty assassins and we were a fierce force, but we were also close as people. If you hadn't meddled in what we once had with your continuous plotting, maybe the seven of us would still have it. But there are only two of us, and I can guarantee you, there's no more friendship. We'd ceased to exist by the time the first members fell.  
  
Your body collides with the ground beneath us, and you yell out a curse. Get up and hit me already, or I'm going to attack you. I'll rip your throat right out and those jewel shards with it, and then who knows what I'll do, but you'll be dead. And you're better off that way.  
  
I watch calmly as you jump backwards, uttering another curse and raise that strange bottle to your lips again. Damn! When you take a drink from it, I already know what's coming, and it's far from pretty.  
  
I feel the heat before I see the fire. That bottle – what's in there, anyway? Pure alcohol? Your fire-breathing was always formidable – but you haven't gotten me. I'm still here. I hear you, questioning yourself. Afraid of me, are you?  
  
I cry out angrily, and noticing Jakotsu's hairpin still clutched in my clammy hand, I throw the thing at you for all it's worse. Getting close to you now is dangerous, and I don't have Banryuu with me – I told you I wouldn't use it and I, unlike you, am a man of my word. Even if I am stupid.  
  
Amazing what chucking a stupid pin at someone can do. It must've dug into you, because a single shard of the Shikon no Tama bursts from your body. I take in your every move as your feet fail you and you fall again to the ground with a light thud.  
  
I step towards you and look down at you sadly. I know as soon as I finish this job, I'll be all alone in the world. I will have lost the last person I ever considered a friend – not that I'm even the slightest bit proud of myself for trusting you. You only liked me for my position, a position you would have killed me for.  
  
It looks like you've finally accepted your fate, at least, because I don't see you making much effort to get up. I know what you're thinking, though. You're thinking that what I'm doing to you is just like what you did to Jakotsu. Well, you're wrong.  
  
I did not murder you as you lay there, helpless and practically dead already, and I will not take your life just to keep my own. You want to know what the difference is between me and you?  
  
I plunge my fingers back into your neck, thrusting them in at lightning speed and pulling them out just as quickly. The difference between you in me is that I'm no traitor. The difference is, I don't betray my comrades.  
  
I watch as your body turns to dust, leaving only your skeleton behind. The jewel shards were the only thing sustaining us. We should have never left the grave in the first time, and I feel a short pang of guilt for reviving my own men. I shouldn't have brought this upon our group. I was given a second shot at life – should I have accepted it? Should I have dragged the six of you along with me?  
  
I close my eyes. All of the sudden I'm all alone. It's kind of lonely. Actually, I don't think I've been without the rest of the Shichinintai in years. It's a little unsettling.  
  
In my mind's eye, each of your faces suddenly flashes by. Kyoukotsu – he bit the dust rather fast. At least he wasn't a traitor. Mukotsu – he met his second grave fast, too. Was that part of your plan? Ginkotsu – he was probably allied with you. You two were together a lot before he died. At least he never lowered himself to your level. Suikotsu – he was one piece of work all right, but he was loyal to the group until his painful end. Jakotsu – Even without you finishing the job, I know he'd be dead. But when his face flashes by in my mind, cheerful as ever, I can't help but smile. And you, Renkotsu – I had never expected you of all people to turn against the group. Guess I was wrong.  
  
I suppose I should collect my prize. All the shards of the Shikon no Tama that were once yours are clutched in my sweaty, bloody palm. I carefully insert them into my own body, which suddenly pulses with the mystic power of the jewel. I reach over to Banryuu and effortlessly  
  
My eyes turn to Mt. Hakurei, looming up ahead of me. I know who I'll find there – Inuyasha, one of the people who truly helped you in causing this downfall, though I know he didn't do it intentionally. He just killed because he knew he'd have to. Sesshomaru and that wolf youkai, Koga – they may well be there too. I will kill them all.  
  
"Shichinintai," I say firmly, my eyes and voice hard, "This is our last stand!" 


End file.
